


Sports Can Be Gay Sometimes

by ShipsAreBeautiful



Series: 12 Days of Daxie [7]
Category: Becoming Nancy - Stiles/Drewe/Davis, Becoming Nancy - Terry Roland
Genre: Dont get used to those tags they arent staying for long, Fluff, Football | Soccer, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreBeautiful/pseuds/ShipsAreBeautiful
Summary: Maxie is in the middle of a football game, and David has come along to support him. After its over, the two share a sweet moment together bonding over the experience.
Relationships: David Starr/Maxie Boswell
Series: 12 Days of Daxie [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564762





	Sports Can Be Gay Sometimes

Sports were not David's things. They never have been. He was always way more into music and theatre to be interested in running around on a muddy field in short shorts while you're freezing to death from the weather. So, with all that in mind, why exactly was he watching a football game right now?

Simple. His boyfriend Maxie was the star player on his school's team, and David wasn't about to abandon him just because he wasn't a fan. Even if he would usually be bored or even annoyed at football games, for once he understood what it was like to be like his dad. 

He was enthusiastic about the game happening in front of him for once, all because one specific person was playing. That specific person who he just so happened to never take his eyes off of the entire time.

Watching him dart across the field towards the ball, seeing the pure joy on his face when he or a team mate scored, and the best part, waiting for the next time he would look up to David in the audience and stop to wink at him before running off again.

If you asked David, he wasn't doing that enough, but if you asked one of Maxie's team mates they would say that he's doing it too much. Neither side could be blamed though. David wanted attention, and his team needed him focused. It was difficult for Maxie to attempt to keep both sides happy, but he did his best without getting too distracted along the way. 

Regardless, his team was winning, but that didn't mean they let up so easily. If anything it made them work even harder to maintain that lead, which David thought was intresting. It was one of the only things regarding the game as a whole that he was even somewhat invested in, other than just generally wanting Maxie's team to win.

They were currently beating the other side 3-2, and with 5 minutes left in the game their goalkeeper was trying their absolute best to make sure it wouldn't end up in a draw, or worse, for the other team to outright win somehow.

Those last few minutes passed by almost agonisingly slow for not only David, but the whole team. Everyone was so focused on making sure that the other team didn't win that David and Maxie weren't even concerned about looking back and forth between each other. The game felt so intense that they believed they simply didn't have the time to do that, because taking their eyes off the field for even a moment would be too much of wasted oppurtunity. 

Even still, the longest 5 minutes of their lives quickly came to a close and, to their relief and joy, Maxie's team had managed to win. Both boys were overcome with an indescribable amount of happiness over the situation, and they were finally able to share the experience again. 

After the game had officially ended, and the audience started clearing out while the teams packed up their stuff, David decided that was the perfect time to run up to Maxie from behind and hug him as tightly as possible. 

Needless to say, other than almost losing his balance, Maxie was a fan. 

"You did so well, babe! I'm so proud of you!" David exclaimed, ignoring the fact that he was drawing attention to the two of them.

"I thought you didn't care about sports?" Maxie said as he turned his head around to see David better from behind him.

"I don't usually... but this time it was different because you were playing..." David said, looking at the ground like he was ashamed of what he just admitted. 

"Dork." Maxie said with a small laugh, before fully turning around and kissing David. After just winning a game, they totally deserved it.


End file.
